Big Poppa
Production Episode: 42 Date: March 25, 1981 Time: 50:27 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Julie Herveiu Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: Religious Football * Monologue: Lovely Girls From Crete * Quickies - 11 * The Georgian Dancers * Friends to Tea with Henry McGee * Big Poppa * News At Ten ** Nathan Whitechurch in a Backward Country * Hill's Angels: Remote Control * Man Wanted Highlights * The Georgian Dancers * Return of Gaston LeClerc * Big Poppa * Remote Control * Man Wanted Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Helen Horton * Roger Finch * Abigail Higgins - Hills Angel * Louise English - Hills Angel * Sue Upton - Hills Angel * Cathy Holmes - Hills Angel * Elfrida Ashworth - Hills Angel * Denise Gyngell - Hills Angel * Jane Paris - Hills Angel * Samantha Spencer-Lane - Hills Angel * Clare Smalley - Hills Angel (uncredited) * David Barham (uncredited) * Claudine Sinclaire (uncredited) * Bella Emberg (uncredited) * Cyril Cross (uncredited) * Pat Ashton (uncredited) * Leigh Miles (uncredited) * Susan Daly (uncredited) * Sharon Haywoode (uncredited) * Jon Jon Keefe (unconfirmed) Quotes * Big Poppa - "Pardon me if I don't get; it's an old war wound.... i tripped over a Marine in a black-out." ---- * Guest - "Did the fall break your leg?" Big Poppa - "It wasn't so much the fall as it was the sudden stopping as I hit the ground!" ---- * Big Poppa - "She looked like Miss America... And a good part of Canada too!" ---- * Jed Jardine - "Did you hear about Zeke? He swallowed a door knob, and it turned his stomach!" ---- * Jed Jardine - "Well, if it had been any worse, we couldn't have 'et it, and if it had been any better, you wouldn't have give it to us." ---- * Angry Farmer - "Jed Jardine, I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind!" Jed Jardine - "Can you spare it?" ---- * Sheriff Bill Jardine - "Hey, do we know Ace Deacon?" Deputy Leroy - "Yeah, he did five years for statury rape." Sheriff Bill Jardine - "Well, any man who rapes a statue deserves all that he gets!" ---- * Big Poppa - "Just tell me the truth, is Philbert really my son?" Janey Jardine - "You want the truth? He is; the other three ain't!" ---- * Ann Afford - "France, the presentation of Mr. Michael Foot of the Ministry of Labor Union was cancelled when they were unable to find a French General to kiss him." Trivia * Selected sketches from this episode appear in the "Home Video Drive In" VHS from HBO Home Video. * The outfits of the Remote Control Angels are gray business (Louise English), blue business (Cathy Holmes) military (Sue Upton), chauffeur (Abigail Higgins), karate (Samantha Spencer-Lane and Elfrida Ashworth), red leather (Denise Gyngell) and biker (Jane Paris). * In this sketch, it's hard to tell who the guy is in the rocking chair on Jed Jardine's porch in Big Poppa. It might be Jon Jon Keefe; if so, this is the only episode where he and Roger Finch appear in an episode together. Sequence * Last Episode: A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Next Episode: The Monte Carbolic Show ---- Category: Episodes Category:1981 Episodes